


Tri-Drabble Writing Cup

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: A collection of 300-400 word drabbles to brighten my spirits during these uncertain times.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Forgotten Betrayal | Loki x Reader

You reared back and slapped Loki hard across his cheek.

“You fucking bastard!” you screamed as your nostrils flared in anger. 

“Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth.” Loki commented back, not even acknowledging the assault. 

“Your words have no power over me.” You ticked your chin up in defiance but inside you trembled. 

Loki’s lips curved into a devious smile. “You don’t honestly believe that.” He swept past you to stand behind. “Even now, I can sense you quivering.” Loki’s breath hot against your ear. “but is it desire or fear?”

You resisted the urge to melt your body against him. To moan at his touch. To beg for the release that haunted you day and night. 

“Neither.” your voice quaked. “It’s anger. I told you that secret in confidence, and you blab my darkest moments to the entire team. How dare you?” 

Loki flipped you around so you were face to face. “I did no such thing! While I may be the God of Mischief, even I know how to keep a secret.”

Your mouth fell open in disbelief. “But if you didn’t then…” your mind raced through the past several days. “…fuck! I know who told. I’m sorry, Loki.” You moved to leave, your anger focused elsewhere. But Loki gripped your wrist.

“I have some ideas of how you have make up this grievous mistake.” He raised his eyebrows as he licked his lips. 

Loki’s words cooled your hate fire. “What did you have in mind?” 

Loki smiled as his arms wrapped around your waist, his fingers twisting the fabric of her shirt. “Why don’t we retire to my room and we can discuss it further.”

Your cheeks heated as the two of you walked away, your betrayal forgotten for the time being.


	2. I Won't Dance| Loki X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't want to dance.

“Vodka martini, please.” you asked the bartender. The young man nodded and turned to make the drink.

“You seemed to be having a good time.” a voice called out.

You turned to see Wanda standing next to you, wearing a dress that should be illegal.

“You are one to talk wearing that. If Vision had a pulse, he would be dead by now.”

Wanda laughed. “You haven’t answered my question.”

You grabbed the glass the bartender put in front of you. “Because the drinks are free and you only live once!” 

You smiled before disappearing into the swath of people at the party. Wanda shook her head.

-

“Why am I attending this event?” Loki grumbled as Thor shoved a bright blue drink in his hand. He took one sniff and placed it down on the nearest table.

“Because it is supposed to be fun. You like fun.” Thor responded with a distracted smile as he scanned the crowd. 

Loki shot a withering look. 

“And it is the only way I can keep an eye on you.” Thor added. 

Loki rolled his eye. “I am perfectly capable—” Thor shoved his own beer bottle at Loki.

“That is excellent, brother. Stay out of trouble.” Thor headed into the mass of people while Loki searched for a dark corner.

Three hours and the party was still going strong. You left the dance floor breathless. As you hunted for a place to sit, you spied a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

“Loki?” you questioned as his lean figure came into view.

“Leave me be.” he grumbled, waving you off.

“Absolutely not. Come out of the shadows.” you pulled him into the bright lights. Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Why do insist that I partake in the frivolity.”

You looked him dead in the eye. “Becuase sometimes you just gotta dance.” You swayed your hips in a way that made Loki think the kind of things you don’t speak about in mixed company.

“When you put it that way…” Loki started as you tugged him on the dance floor.


	3. Hospitality | Jonathan  Pine x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader seeks Jonathan to solve a problem of hers

You shivered as you knocked on the solid wood door. Your thin jacket was no match to cold Zermatt night. You feared Jonathan wasn’t home and turned to leave to return to the hotel.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

You turned to see him standing in the doorway. His button down shirt undone at the top and his tie long discarded.

“I took a walk ended up here.” you shrugged.

He stepped aside. “Come in before you freeze.” 

You stepped inside, taking care to brush against his torso. Jonathan bit his lip.

Johnathan’s home was sparse but not stark. There were no personal details other than a small bookshelf filled with books. 

“Can I offer you some tea to warm you up?” Jonathan turned on the kettle before you even answer.

Before long, he walked from the modest kitchen with two cups of tea. You took a sip. It was made perfectly with the two sugars and splash of milk.

“How did you know?” you asked as the two of you sat on the couch.

Jonathan smiled. “Part of the job description.”

“For the night manager? I doubt that.” 

He gave you a tight lip smile but did not argued. “What brings out here tonight? We are expected to get heavy snow tonight.”

“I have heard that you can help fix problems.” you set your cup down. 

“If you there are problems with your suite, any member of the staff—”

“It’s my husband, Mr. Pine.” 

His face drew into a grim expression.

“Take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He rose abruptly running his hands through his hair. 

“I can’t kick you out of your bed.” you rose to stop his pacing. 

“Hospitality is my business.” He rubbed your shoulders in comfort. “Now let’s see find you some clothes. I have some calls to make.” 

You nodded as he moved to the dresser to find a shirt.


	4. Just Friends | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets jealous.

Your foot tapped against the table leg. You opened the menu for the third time as you avoided eye contact with the waiter. 

“Twenty God damn fucking minutes!” you hissed as you fished your phone from your purse. No messages, no missed calls.

Where the fuck are you? You typed before slamming the phone down.

Tom slid into the chair across for you. “I am so sorry, darling.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek . “Rehearsals ran late. You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

You contemplated telling Tom the truth but his puppy dog eyes melted your heart.

“No, it’s fine. How is work?” 

Tom gave a small smile and launched into the latest stories from set. 

“Oh my god!” a voice ran out across the restaurant. Tom’s eyes narrowed as he saw a handsome man beelining towards you.

“James?!” you squealed as the two of you pulled each other into a bear hug. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” James commented as he noticed Tom shooting daggers at him. “Call me.” He made a phone gesture with his hand.

You smiled as he walked away. “It was good to see you.”

You sat down and saw Tom’s sour expression. 

“Are you okay?” your brows furrowed.

“Are you two a thing?” Tom asked in a clipped tone.

“With James?” you held back laughter. “He is an old friend from school.”

“A close friend. I’m sure.” Tom threw his napkin on the table, his entrée untouched. “Excuse me, but I’ve lost my appetite.”

Tom stormed out of the restaurant, and you followed. Tom was already halfway down the block. 

“Tom, wait!” you yelled. He stopped but didn’t turn. 

“Are you jealous of James?” you wondered.

“What if I am!? It’s clear you have feelings for him! Goodnight!”

“Well, then you are both blind and stupid! It would be impossible to have feelings for James when I am hopelessly in love with you!” you huffed, not fully realizing what you just said.

“For one, I am not… wait what?”

“I am in love with you.”

Tom’s face lifted into a smile. “I had no idea.”

“Typical man. So oblivious to what is in front of them.”

The two of you inched closer together, Tom licked his lips. Just as Tom pulled you close, some cleared their voice. “Um… you forgot to pay the check.” 

The two of you apologized before walking arm in arm.


	5. Think of Me Fondly | Loki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is oblivious to the reader's overtures.

“I am telling you I could show up in his room naked and he would not bat an eyelash.” you groaned.

“Have you tried?” Natasha asked as she took off her boots.

You shoot her a withering look. “Very funny.”

“He’s Asgardian, maybe flirting is done differently there.”

“Thor seems to understand flirting.”

Now it was Natasha’s turn to shoot a withering look. “I am trying to help.”

“I am beyond help.”

Nat just shrugged her shoulders.

-

Loki was reading a book when you breezed past him in a mini sequin dress. 

“Isn’t that a bit much for delivery pizza?” He thumbed a page over.

“Perhaps but it is perfect for drinks at the 40/40?” 

Loki tossed his book aside. “Why on earth would you darken the door of that den of iniquity?” He stood in front of you. 

You sidestepped him as you put your lipstick in your clutch. “A date with Thomas from the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “The very name ‘Thomas’ suggests deceit and two-facedness. I forbid you to go.”

“Well you are not the boss of me so…” The elevator dinged open. “… don’t wait up.”

You gave a little wave as the doors shut. 

-

Loki paced the floor for hours on end. Finally, around 1 a.m., you stumbled out of the elevator, drunk. 

“It is 1 in the morning! I was worried.” Loki confronted you.

“Hmm. So you do have feelings.” you slurred as you pulled your shoes off. 

“Of course, I do. Why on earth would you think otherwise?” He placed his hands on your shoulders. 

You shrugged his hands away. “Because I have throw myself at you for the last few months and it was as though I was talking to a wall.”

Loki blinked. “I feel quite fond of you.”

“That is what say to your dog.” you stomped away, fishing for your keys.

“Allowing me to rephrase…” Loki pulled the keys from your hand. “… I think of you constantly. You appear in my dreams and I find my thoughts wander to how your day is going at the most inopportune times.” 

“Then why the cold shoulder?” you asked as he opened your door.

“Self-preservation.” You turned and found the two of you chest to chest.

“Fuck self-preservation.” You pressed your lips against his as you pulled him into your room.


	6. Better When I'm Dancing | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is trying to cheer up the reader.

You slammed your purse to the ground, startling Bobbie who was trotting over from some pets. 

“Darling?” Tom emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron.

“You weren’t supposed to be home until 9.” You kicked your shoes off in a huff and flung your coat onto a nearby chair. 

“Charlie was under the weather so we called it a day.” Tom picked your coat and placed it on the coat rack. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine.” you replied unconvincingly as you stomped up the stairs to change out of your work clothes.

“I think we should leave the acting to me, darling.” Tom quipped up the stairs.

You flipped the bird at the top of the stairs.

-

You emerged in a better mood after a hot shower. Tom stood at the stove, his hips swaying to a rhythm all his own.

“What on earth are you doing?” 

“Sometimes you just got to dance.], darling.” Tom grabbed your hands and increased the swaying. 

“You look ridiculous.” you fight off a laugh and smile.

“But I feel better when I’m dancing.” Tom pulled you into a dramatic dip. “Especially with such a beautiful partner.” Tom gave you one of his panty dropping smiles.

“Flattery will get your everywhere, Mr. Hiddleston.” you smiled. 

“Anywhere?” Tom wiggled his eyebrows as he tugged your shirt upwards. 

“What did you have in mind?” you asked with knowing smile.

“There is lovely bed upstairs, or a couch, or a counter.” Tom counted off on his fingers. “The floor.” 

“Not the floor.” Tom swept you into his arms as he walked away. “What about the food?” 

He flicked the burner off. “It will keep my dear.” 

-

You laid against Tom’s chest as he ran his fingernails up and down your back. 

“So why were upset earlier?”

“It doesn’t matter.” you replied dreamily, eyes fluttering open and closed.

“That’s good to hear. Hungry for supper?” he asked as your breath steadied against his chest. 

No response. Tom smiled as he pulled you close against his chest.


	7. Insomnia | Loki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader can't sleep and neither can Loki.

You threw the covers off of you and checked the time. 1:27 a.m. You slipped on some mocassin slippers and a thin robe before heading out to the common area. 

You opened the fridge looking for something to munch on.

“Can’t sleep?” someone called out from the dark. 

You jumped, dropping the container in your hand, its contents splattering on your legs. 

“Jesus Christ, Loki!” the Asgardian stood up from the couch. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” You moved to clean yourself. 

“A heart attack, no.” You were too busy cleaning up to see his mischievous grin. 

“Well, you did. What you are doing up at this hour?”

“I imagine the same as you. I can’t sleep.” 

You rolled your eyes as you found a new snack and settled down next to him. “Why are you lurking in the dark?”

“To avoid being seen.” he deadpanned picking back up his book, throwing his legs across your chest.

You quickly pushed them off, only to have him replace them two more times. 

“Do you mind?” 

“Not in the slightest. But if bothers you…” in a flash he spun around to place his head in your lap. “… you are right, this is much better.” 

Something stirred inside you but you didn’t move a muscle. You eat your food in silence for the next ten minutes. Loki, in the meantime, wriggled and changed positions at least twice. Each time you shifted your legs and sighed in frustrations. 

When Loki turned on his side, snuggling against your stomach.

“Up!” you yelled as you stood. You hurried to the kitchen and tossed the now empty dish into the sink.

“I’m off, you coming with me?” you asked from the archway.

“Pardon?” Loki’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

“I’m not going to bed just so I can spend hours staring at the ceiling.” you raised a single eyebrow and gave a knowing grin.

Loki scrambled to his feet and joined you. His arm wrapping around your waist, pulling you tight against his side. 

“I thought you would never ask.” he growled in your ear as he led you to his room.


	8. That's Too Bad Because I Love You | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puberty has struck Evelyn Hiddleston and Tom must soothe his wife's nerves.

“I hate you!” Evie Hiddleston screamed as she slammed her bedroom door. 

“Well that is too bad because I love you!” you yelled back to the shut door. 

Since your daughter turned 11, this was weekly occurrence. The slamming of doors and hateful comments. You knew it was puberty, but the words didn’t sting any less.

When are you coming home? you texted Tom. You knew the answer.

That bad? Just ignore her outbursts.

Easy for you to say, Mister I Leave the House Every Day.

You tossed the phone in disgust. It buzzed on the bed but you didn’t even bother to check. 

-

Tom arrived home an hour earlier. He could feel the frustration in your text messages. 

“Darling?” He called out and found you sitting at the kitchen table, head in your hands.

Tom massaged the knots in your neck. You groaned in pleasure. 

“That feels nice.”

“Just imagine how nice it would feel it without your shirt on.”

“Isn’t that how we ended up with Evelyn?”

“True but just think, she could end up with a playmate of sorts.” 

You scoffed but followed Tom to the bedroom. “I don’t think that is the right way to convince me.” 

Tom kissed down your neck. “Then what is the right way?” 

You shut the door with a smirk.

-

“She hates me.” you complained to Tom later that night.

“I doubt that, darling.” Tom kissed your forehead in reassurance.

“Easy for you to say when you’re the one not getting yelled at day in and day out.” 

“I could take some time off. Take some of the heat off of you.”

You moaned against his chest. “While I would love to have you around the house, it is a temporary solution.”

Tom smiled. “Just trying to help. Have you ever considered the reason the two of you bicker so much because the two of you are so similar?”

You opened your mouth to snap back but then thought some more. “I hate when you are right.” you grumbled as Tom carried a smug look. 

“I’m nothing like you!” Evie’s voice echoed from the other side of the door quickly followed by a door slam.

Tom and you collapsed in laughter. “I’m doomed.” Tom commented as he rose to get dressed.


	9. The Girl Next Door | Magnus Martinsson x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus asks out a girl in his apartment complex, but will he lose his nerve?

Magnus’s nerves got the better of him through the entire date. First fumbled his water glass, soaking his pants. Then he managed lit the menu on fire with the candle in the center of the table. 

Now he stood in the men’s bathroom staring into the mirror. 

“Pull yourself together, Magnus. Don’t blow this!!” he scolded himself. 

It had taken him four weeks to screw up the courage to ask you out, the new girl in the apartment two doors down from him. And in a matter of five minutes he had ruined it. 

A splash of water on his face and running his fingers through his untameable blond curls then he headed back out there.

“So how long have you been working in Ystad?” you asked, leaning on your elbows. 

You noticed Magnus when you first moved in. You jumped at his dinner invitation. 

“About three years.” he answered, pleased to talk about his work.

“Tell me more.” you asked and were relieved to see Magnus relaxed.

The rest of the meal went by without incident and now Magnus was walking you home. 

“Can I see your apartment?” you asked as you passed Magnus’s door.

Magnus paled. “It’s nothing special. Just an apartment.” he stuttered.

“I would still like to see it. Please?” You looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Okay.” He fumbled his keys. “Ignore the mess.” 

The apartment was small but relatively clean. There were clothes strewn about. 

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom to freshen up?” You hooked your thumb towards the bedroom area. 

“Of course.” 

You checked your makeup. Magnus was moving too slow for your liking. You thought about a way to make your intentions clear when the idea jumped out at you.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked from the living room where he had tidied up. “You have been in there for some time.”

“I’m fine.” you responded as you stepped into view.

“Is that.. my shirt?” Magnus stuttered as he nearly dropped the dishes in his hand.

You stood wearing one of his button-down shirts and nothing else. The fabric skimmed across your thighs, and you left several of the top buttons undone.

“Yes it is.” you moved to stand in front of him. 

“Why?” Blood rushed to Magnus’s ears.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re a detective. Figure it out.” You pressed your lips against his.


	10. Secret Love | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a new love but he isn't willing to share with the world yet.

You aren’t sure how you got yourself into this mess. It was supposed to be a fling, nothing more. But now you found yourself finding slipping into hotel rooms under the cover of night for the past six months.

“This has to end.” you muttered as you stepped into the shower. 

There was a new message on your phone. 

Shooting ended early due to weather. Dinner at 7 - TH?

Your willpower melted away at the thought of Tom’s startling blue eyes and killer smile. 

Where?

-

Tom smiled as he saw your response. He knew you hated the sneaking around. The secrecy, but he was not ready to reveal your relationship to the world. He wanted to keep you to himself a little longer.

He showered and headed out to meet you at the restaurant. The two of you sat at a booth in back, away from prying eyes. 

“I can’t continue this way, Tom.” you started as soon as the waiter stepped away.

Tom took your hands, rubbing his thumbs across your knuckles. “I know, darling. I am trying to protect you.”

“I know but all the sneaking around makes me feel tawdry, like what we are doing is wrong.”

Tom pulled you close and press a quick kiss to your lips. “I love you and you should never feel ashamed. If it is that important to you, I will make an appointment for us to talk to Luke.”

Your eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Anything for you.” 

The rest of the meal you and Tom talked about plans and the future. The two of you walked down the sidewalk. 

“It’s still early, would you like to come back to my place?”

“I would love to.” Tom growled into your ear.

-

The next morning you stumbled out of your apartment in search of coffee and pastries. You heard another door slam by you.

“Who exactly were you calling Daddy at two fifty-seven this morning?” your next-door neighbor asked. 

“Oh you heard that?” Your cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

“I think the entire building did. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

"I don’t. It was a program on the tele—” You were interrupted by Tom popping his head out, shirtless.

“Can you also pick me up a toothbrush?” he asked with a smile. 

You nodded with a tight smile as your neighbor stood mouth agape.


	11. What is Mine | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader borrows one of Tom's shirts.

You had packed poorly for this trip. To be fair, it was only supposed to be a two-day trip to visit Tom in Atlanta. But Tom insisted you stay longer. Even with taking advantage of the laundry facilities, you ran out of outfits. 

“I have nothing to wear, Tom.” you told him over the phone.

“Then wear nothing. I won’t mind.” you could hear the naughty tone in his voice. 

“I am sure the other diners won’t share your enthusiasm.”

“True and I would rather keep that view for my eyes only.” 

“So what do you suggest?”

“Either go shopping or borrow something. Listen, darling, I would love to help but I am getting called to set. I love you and I will see you at 6.”

He hung up before you argue. You found a pair of nice jeans but an appropriate top eluded you until you dug through the closet. 

“This will do.”

-

Tom rapped his fingers against the table. He feared you would beg off dinner. His eyes lit up as he saw you walking across the dining room. 

“I’m glad you made it, darling.” he gave you a kiss on the lips before pulling out your chair. 

“I am too. I almost cancelled.”

I feared you might.” Tom took in the sight of you. Something seemed familiar about that deep blue button down. “Is that.. my shirt?” he asked.

“Yes, it is.” 

“When I said borrow, I didn’t mean from me.” 

You chuckled. “Next time you will need to be more specific.”

“You know what you wearing my clothes does to me.”

Your eyes glimmered with mischief. “I assure you I have no idea of what you speak of. I am completely innocent.” 

Tom leaned across table. “You are many things but innocent is not one of them.”

Throughout dinner, Tom kept squeezing and rubbing your leg underneath the table. You batted his hand away. Sometimes. Before long, the two of you entered the empty elevator.

Tom cornered you. “This… ” he pulled your shirt from the waist of your jeans. “…is mine.” He undid the buttons slowly. 

“Then you should take back what is yours.” you breathed as his fingers grazed your bare skin.

Tom kissed down your neck as the door dinged up. “I intend to.” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.


	12. God of Sex | Tom Hiddleston x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and the reader rehearse a scene from their project and things may get out of hand.

“Can’t we just stab them?” you asked Tom. 

“As much as I would like to, I believe diplomacy would be our best bet.” Tom replied. “Besides…” he pulled you close to him. “… there will always be time for stabbing later.” He flashed a devious grin. 

“I will hold you to that.” you smiled. 

“I certainly hope so.” Tom raised an eyebrow that sent a shock straight to your core. 

“CUT!!” the director yelled, and you separated from Tom’s hold. “Let’s take a break so we can set up the next shot and get wardrobes changed.”

Tom and you nodded as you headed off to the row of trailers in the distance. 

“If you would rehearse the next scene a bit more, we can.” Tom offered.

“Thanks. That would be nice. Meet at my trailer in ten minutes.”

Tom nodded as he split off to head into his own trailer. You thanked your lucky stars that you got cast opposite of Tom Hiddleston, God of Sex. 

“Are you decent?” Tom asked as he knocked on the door. You threw on a robe over your undergarments.

“Come in!” 

Tom surveyed the small trailer. “You are much tidier than me.” he chuckled, pulling his robe belt tighter.

“I clean when I’m nervous.” you blurted. 

Tom laughed. “Just remember love scenes are awkward for everyone.” 

“Easy for you to say.” you mumbled under your breath.

“What was that?” 

“Are you ready?” you lied. 

Tom took a seat on the couch, and you joined him, knees touching. 

“Top of the page?” he asked, and you nodded.

Tom’s expression changed as he got into character. “Are you hurt?” 

“Only my pride, you idiot! I could handle it!” You stood. 

“And risk something happening to you?! I can’t allow that!” 

“Why not?! What does it matter to you if I live or die? I’m just another sidekick, another lackey to do your bidding!”

Tom stood as well his hands balled up. “How dare to tell me how I should feel!”

“Then tell me!!” you screamed.

Tom pulled you against his chest and pressed his lips against yours. You stood shocked before melting into his embrace. 

“That’s not in the script.” you panted. 

“Um… yeah. Sorry about that. It was completely unprofessional.” Tom walked to the door.

You grabbed his hand and kissed him again. “I like unprofessional.” you smiled.


End file.
